


Antidote

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce discovers that he can't.  Steve proves to him that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written for [Five Acts](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/250594.html) for [heeroluva](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/250076.html?thread=1535964#t1535964) for the acts: Hurt/Comfort

"I can't!"

Bruce's words were like a blow to Steve's gut, said in that broken tone that shouldn't be heard. Not from him. Not from Bruce. Bruce was indestructible, unconquerable, nothing and no one could hurt him.

Bruce turned off the computer screen and turned away from the lab results, his crumpled expression already forcefully smoothing out, tears being forced back, a bitter laugh forced out to cover up his pained outburst.

"I can't. I knew I couldn't," he said, his tone almost back to normal. Bruce shook his head and looked down at his hands, the Band-Aid on the back of his hand where he'd done the blood draw standing out bright green with radiation symbols; Tony's idea of a joke. And it had been funny. It was funny most of the time. Not this time.

"Bruce," Steve said softly, not even a question, and sat down on the chair next to his.

"I can't," Bruce whispered, and nodded vaguely at the dark screen. "I'd half-hoped... I'd gotten the heart-rate problem solved, things were going so well, I was under control, and I'd thought that maybe..." He shook his head. "I'm still toxic. I'd make people sick. I can't... ever again." He laughed again, a sound so bitter and resigned it squeezed at Steve's heart. "I'd gotten used to going without. Guess I better get used to it forever."

"Bruce," Steve said again, a note of pure empathy in his voice that made Bruce look up sharply. He knew what it was like to have your body betray you, to not be able to do what you wanted to do, what everyone else around you could, just because of some twist of fate. And Bruce, who knew he was a force for destruction but had put his life and sanity on the line to help save the world, Bruce who'd been so afraid of what he could do that he'd once tried to take his own life, Bruce just wanted to be able to touch someone else again. To regain a little bit of the normalcy that the accident had stolen. He'd just wanted to be able to hold, kiss, lose a tiny bit of that control to forget, for a minute, what his life had become. And to think that was in your grasp only to have it ripped away again?

Steve leaned forward before Bruce could register what he was doing and kissed him. Not tentatively either. Firm and authoritative and no-nonsense-soldier-do-you-think-I'm-being-funny. He meant it, every movement of his lips against Bruce's, teasing his mouth open, his tongue exploring the heat he found there.

Bruce responded beautifully for a long minute, then jerked away in shock. "Steve?"

"You can," Steve said, eyes challenging. "Bruce, you can."

"You heard what I said," Bruce said faintly. "I'm poison." He looked dazed.

"Not to me," Steve said firmly. He kissed him again and pulled their chairs closer, running a hand down Bruce's back and starting to tug them together. "I can take it."

Captain America, fast healer, virtually immune to most toxins, born in Vita Rays. Maybe one of the only humans on the planet that could handle Bruce's radioactive body. Anger flashed across Bruce's face, bringing no trace of green, but that didn't make it any less deadly. 

"If you think for a second I'm doing this out of pity, Banner, then you don't know a damn thing about me," Steve said, and pulled hard enough so Bruce was off his chair and into Steve's lap. He let go for a minute, giving Bruce space and time to think, to process, but five seconds later, Bruce let out a soft cry of pure relief and relaxed against him.

"Please."

Steve turned him so Bruce's head rested on his shoulder and quickly unbuttoned his shirt to run his hand over his skin before holding him firmly. Panting harshly, face flushed with arousal Bruce hadn't been sure he would have been able to let himself feel again, Bruce pushed back against the hard outline of Steve's cock.

"You deserve this," Steve whispered in his ear. "God, if you knew how much I admire you, am in awe of you..."

"Me?" Bruce asked, the buzz of blood in his ears making him uncertain if he'd heard Steve right. Steve's other hand slid down Bruce's belly and flicked open his pants with a few quick moves, giving Steve room to palm Bruce's cock, already eagerly hard.

"You," Steve confirmed. "So smart." He laid a chain of kisses along Bruce's jaw as he maneuvered Bruce's cock into the open and began to stroke, pre-come slicking the way. "You did everything you could to make this come out right." Faster, Bruce bucking up into his hand, knowing he couldn't last, it had been so long... "You made something good, Bruce. You." A little harder, almost too much. "Did." Steve's hand flicking against the raised nub of Bruce's nipple, adding another spark to the growing fire. "Well." Steve so hard against him, pulling him back to feel him, to kiss him hard enough to steal his breath-. Bruce cried out into Steve's mouth as he came, semen covering Steve's hand and spattering against Bruce's chest. Toxic, deadly, but not to them, two men born out of science and desire for something better.

"You hear me?" Steve asked, breath warm against Bruce's ear, his grip giving Bruce strength. Bruce nodded and brought his hand up to cover Steve's, his own strength slowly returning.


End file.
